


Yeet

by Anonymous



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hi!! Before you read this, please read MomtherSeries fic called 'Standing in the ashes of who I used to be' Thanks!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Anonymous





	Yeet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MomtherSeries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomtherSeries/gifts).



It had been a few days after the Redstone incident and the only hermits that bothered to apologize were Mumbo and Iskall. The two of them combined probably said some form of 'I'm sorry' atheist 20 times. But it was only those two, the others, Doc, Xisuma, Tango, Cub, and Etho? Grian couldn't remember if Etho had also harmed and, or threatened him due to him being sick. But it wasn't just them not being able to interact with him, they were avoiding him like the plague. Every time he tried to walk up to Xisuma to ask about glitches and bugs Xisuma would speed walk away and fly away with his elytra as fast as he could, similar to all the other hermits, all of them refusing to maintain eye contact. It was a bit frustrating but Grian can understand, right? 

"Hey Grian!" Snapping out of the darker thoughts, Grian turned to the all familiar voice,

"Mumby!" Grian ran up to Mumbo and gave him a big hug,

"Hey! What about me?" Grian turned to Iskall and gave him an equally big hug. Iskall smiled and returned the hug but noticed something a bit off. "Hey Grian, are you alright?" Grian looked away from Iskall. 

"It's nothing big… what's with that look?" Mumbo and Iskall were giving him an incredulous look, "Alright, ok. It's bothering me a bit. Umm," Iskall gave the motion to go on. "Well, I feel like the Redstone hermits, other than you two, are avoiding me?" Upon hearing that, Iskall stood up with a sword in his hand. 

"Time to kill some shi-," 

"ISKALL!" Iskall was shoved down by Mumbo. "No. We are not outright killing them," Grian sighed, "We're going to give them a slow and painful death," 

"NO!" Mumbo and Iskall burst out in laughter as Grian tried to get them not to kill the others. "Just, talk to them, alright?" Iskall grudgingly put his sword away and sighed. 

"Alright, we'll talk to them," The two redstoners took out their Elytra and flew into the sky, leaving a clueless Grian. 

~~

The redstone all talked among themselves while they waited for the two who called the meeting

"Welcome, fellow hermits!" Mumbo greeted. "Now, I am going to get straight to the point," a shadow went over Mumbo's eyes as the hermit shrunk a bit in fear, "Why are you guys avoiding Grian?" The redstoners looked away from Mumbo, a few trying to give excuses. Iskall Sighed, 

"Look, we don't want an excuse, we just want you to apologize to him. You might not notice, but every time you guys run away he starts feeling like crap. You guys are making him feel bad. Just go say sorry," Iskall and Mumbo left the room, leaving the hermits to talk among themselves once again. 

~~

"Hey Grian," Impluse make eye contact with Grian for the first time in at least a month, "How are you?" Grian just stared at him, as if he had said something weird and shocking. Well it's probably because he-

"I'm doing great!" Grian exclaimed, a smile playing on his face. "I'm glad that you decided to talk to me," Grian said as his smile grew softer "You must have felt bad after you realized what happened, but it's alright!" Impulse sighed in relief, 

"Well now that's over with, do you need help rebuilding your base?" Grian fervently nodded as the two gathered materials to rebuild Grian's mega base. 

~~

Over the week, all of the redstoners in hermitcraft apologized, well, there was one person who hasn't yet. 

"C'mon X," 

"It's not that hard man!" Xisuma grumbled into his hand as the hermits kept bothering him

"I can't face him though. I threatened to ban him! Over Redstone! And I'm supposed to be the admin!" Xisuma slammed his head onto the block in front of him. "I mean, what if Grian secretly hates me, and-"

"Hi Xisuma," hearing his name mentioned, Xisuma jumped and turned to see the smaller hermit glare at him. 

"S-sorry?" Grian grabbed Xisuma by the shoulders and shook him. 

"X-I-Shu-eea-ma-Void! I, Am, Not, Mad, At, You," he abruptly let Xisuma go, causing the taller one to stumble "Now, what am I feeling?"

"Not mad at me?" 

"YES! I know it was the redstone that was messing with your head!" Grian tapped on Xisuma's helmet. "Now, do you wanna go caving with me?" Xisuma nodded fervently, having missed talking with Grian. Grian grinned, things will get better from here


End file.
